


Beyond Waters

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: I don't regret this, M/M, Soulmate AU, drawing au, this took so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: A Luck drawing soulmate AUWhere everything you write or draw on your body (including tattoos) ended up one the other's body in the exact same location.A university music student Taekwoon gets the shock of his life when he realises who exactly his soulmate was.





	Beyond Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I binge wrote this is like ten hours man with breaks inbetween. This has been in my mind for a while.

Taekwoon groaned as he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling of his room. His fingers drummed against the desk top as he tried to sort out his racing thoughts.

His gaze suddenly flickered towards his bare arm.

There was something that he could do.

Something he had only done once before, but it had been extremely helpful.

You see, when you draw or write something on your skin it appeared on your soulmate in the exact same location.

Tattoos always matched as well but they were fainter until you meet each other for the first time.

He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled onto his right arm;

_How good are you at psychology?_

Taekwoon dropped the pen onto the ground. Why was he doing this? Certainly, his soulmate was the artistic type – leaving small doodles of random pictures decorating his legs at times.

It actually pleased Taekwoon, and whenever he was feeling remotely depressed and stressed he would draw a straight line on his inner wrist. An hour later, there were flowers drawn across the line. That made him feel better and would always draw a line whenever his mind wondered from happy thoughts.

While it didn’t help all the time it definitely worked to ease and comfort him.

Taekwoon glanced at his left arm – where the writing and drawings always appeared. He jumped slightly when he caught the writing along his skin, the words glinting in the light.

_What do you need help with exactly?_

_It’s…Stupid…_

_I doubt it. What is it for then?_

Should he explain the full reason? He should but that didn’t mean that he liked the possibility of doing so.

_A song. I want to be able to write it properly._

Taekwoon felt guilty. He never told anyone outside of his family and closest friends about him becoming an artist.

_It’s stupid._

He got no response but a few minutes later, after Taekwoon had turned back to his song, he saw words curling around his arm.

_Write from your heart. It should work well from there._

Taekwoon huffed.

_I know that!_

_Do you have Facebook?_

After sharing his Facebook name, Taekwoon opened the app to see he had a new friend request from someone who he had only ever _seen_ on TV.

Han Sanghyuk.

A young Korean actor and dancer who had moved to America all those years ago. So much that he rarely visited Korea because of his packed schedule.

That made sense.

Of course, he figured his soulmate was Korean or at least knew the language since that was how they communicated.

But…Him being the soulmate to this actor?

He couldn’t believe it.

He had to send him a message.

 **Taekwoon:** You are HAN SANGHYUK?!

 **Sanghyuk:** Yeah??? I didn’t want to say anything.

Taekwoon felt his body shake.

 **Taekwoon:** This is surreal

 **Sanghyuk:** I can leave…

Taekwoon said nothing and shut down the tab and placed his head into his palms. How the fuck could he tell anyone about this? Obviously, he wouldn’t but…One day someone will figure it out.

He opened the tab once more just to send him a message.

 **Taekwoon:** Sorry…I just…Need to sort my thoughts out.

 **Sanghyuk:** That’s alright. Take your time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon went to university the next day, his mind racing with random thoughts. Most of the time the thoughts were on his soulmate. He quickly checked his Facebook that day to see that Sanghyuk must’ve stalked his account for a little bit and had liked a few of his posts.

On the bus, Taekwoon had gone through Sanghyuk’s page and liked some posts here and there.

He was currently in California, and Taekwoon almost screeched out loud when he noticed that there was a picture of his soulmate shirtless. At the gym. Sweaty.

That made Taekwoon blush deeply and he closed the app and tried to remember to get off at the stop he needed to.

He couldn’t focus in his classes but then was seated with his friends at a table in the library. There was no one else in their section of the library so they could risk being a little louder than normal. It was the end of the week and usually there were plenty of other students working on assessments to submit before midnight.

“Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon asked, noticing that the quiet male was quieter than usual. “You alright?”

Taekwoon snapped his head up, he had been watching the trailer for Sanghyuk’s newest movie. He didn’t even realise how quite he had been. “Uh…My mind is just jumbled. That’s all.”

Hongbin leaned over and whistled lowly. “Damn. Sanghyuk is hot, isn’t he? Wish he’d come to Korea.”

Taekwoon mumbled to himself but knew his friends would hear his comment. “He is coming. In a month.”

“How do you know that?” Jaehwan asked, surprised. “You never watch any of his interviews.”

“I do.” Taekwoon hissed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He actually has. He kept hearing how nice of a guy Sanghyuk was and how awkward he could be in interviews so he braced himself for listening to English to watch. Now that he knew they were soulmates, Taekwoon found those interviews better and somehow cuter.

Even though he had realised that Sanghyuk was taller than him.

Taekwoon shrugged. “He mentioned it briefly, I think. Or I could’ve mixed up the English. Again.”

They moved on to discussing the movie and if they were going to see it. Taekwoon obviously was, surprising them. But he had lied and said that this movie was the first one that seemed to match his own taste.

Sanghyuk was acting as a demon and had to work together with an angel to get their human to go out with their crush. It was funny, from what Taekwoon could make out.

“Aww, you have a new drawing.” Hakyeon teased, eyes lighting up in playfulness.

Taekwoon flickered his gaze towards his arm where a new drawing resided on his arm.

It was a chibi version of himself and Sanghyuk, an angel and demon respectively.

A smile tugged at his lips but he looked away before he could do anything more and took a bite of his lunch – thankful that they could eat in the library otherwise he would’ve died.

They always gave his shit about his soulmate being an artist or just something who adored drawing on their skin just to know it would appear on Taekwoon’s. Occasionally, before they knew each other’s names, Taekwoon would draw a rude gesture on his arm and Sanghyuk would’ve responded with a drawing that he knew or guessed would grate on Taekwoon’s nerves.

“So…Just wondering…Who has figured out who their soulmates?” Hakyeon asked. “Except for you two.” He pointed towards Wonshik and Jaehwan who had found out that they were soulmates fairly soon into their friendship.

Hongbin grumbled. “I told you. I don’t have a soulmate.”

“Just cause you are asexual doesn’t mean you are aromantic.” Hakyeon pointed out but Hongbin shrugged.

“Whatever. I have never felt half like you and Taekwoon. I don’t have one so I don’t care.” Hongbin spoke, sitting fully up and grinning. “I like being alone and never have been attracted towards anyone at all.”

Hakyeon sighed, dropping the subject. He knew Hongbin was right. Hakyeon himself was asexual, or at least Demisexual, but knew he had a soulmate because he had received random words on his arm.

His soulmate wasn’t Korean but had realised that it was a Japanese exchange student his family had so many years ago. They had remained in touch and when they realised they were destined to be together, Hakyeon’s life had become brighter.

Though anyone would argue that nothing had changed. Only that Hakyeon had realised that his soulmate was the one person he had been talking to nonstop for four years.

“When is Saika coming to Korea?” Taekwoon asked, changing the subject and not wanting to discuss his own soulmate.

His friends looked at each other and knew that it was Taekwoon’s way of avoiding the previous question. However, Hakyeon decided that he could talk for hours about his girlfriend and that is what he did.

Apparently, she was also coming to Korea in a month. Seems like they’d meet Saika and Sanghyuk at the same time.

 **Taekwoon:** Do you really think I’m an angel?

Taekwoon was not expecting a message from Sanghyuk for a bit. Time zones were a bitch after all.

 **Sanghyuk:** All of your pictures seem to suggest that ;)

 **Taekwoon:** Don’t say that, you don’t know me

 **Sanghyuk:** One month 

Taekwoon left the message on read, after catching Wonshik looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He placed his phone upside down so on the off chance Sanghyuk did message him again his friend’s couldn’t see it.

~~~~~~~~~~

With finals week over, Taekwoon had dropped off to sleep for hours at a time. During the time when he wasn’t asleep he was working on music and messaging his friends, family and Sanghyuk.

He didn’t know what he and Sanghyuk were exactly.

They weren’t dating but both had promised to not date until they figured out if they were truly compatible.

Sometimes that happened with soulmates – they just were better off being friends.

It was early morning for Taekwoon and he was scrolling through Facebook and chatting with his friends when he got a message from Sanghyuk.

 **Sanghyuk:** Hey

 **Sanghyuk:** Are you doing anything?

 **Taekwoon:** No

 **Taekwoon:** Why?

 **Sanghyuk:** We’ve been chatting for two weeks and I just wanted to know if we could talk?

 **Sanghyuk:** You don’t need to if you don’t want to

That woke Taekwoon up as if he had just been electrocuted.

 **Taekwoon:** Sure! I just finished my finals so I’m free

 **Sanghyuk:** Facetime or just a call?

 **Taekwoon:** Either I don’t have a preference

Sanghyuk soon sent of a Facetime call and Taekwoon panicked on whether or not he should answer. He clicked on ‘answer’ and immediately ducked out of view of his camera, moving aside.

There was static and suddenly the sound came through clearly.

“Seriously?”

Taekwoon paused. Sanghyuk’s voice was deeper than he realised, a low rumble but still remained lighter and high. He sounded exasperated.

“I wasn’t sure if I can handle seeing you.” Taekwoon squeaked, voice raising in pitch but still quiet.

“I can change it to a normal call.” Sanghyuk spoke changing to becoming uneasy and Taekwoon darted back to his computer.

“No! Nonononono!” Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s alright.”

“Taekwoon! What is going on?” He heard his older sister call out from the other side of his door. “Who are you chatting to?”

“A friend.” Taekwoon responded and listened as his sister walked down the hall. “Damn sisters.”

“Tell me about it.” Sanghyuk laughed.

Taekwoon glanced at Sanghyuk and realised that it must’ve been afternoon in California. The light was streaming through his curtains of his room and his hair was a mess, pure blonde with purple streaks.

His room was large and it made Taekwoon feel uneasy as he remembered that his own room was small and messy. Though, Taekwoon realised that there was a bit of mess that he could make out.

“Your own sister problems?” Taekwoon asked, rubbing his eyes – still tired as it was relatively early.

“Yeah. She is giving me shit about returning to Korea. She knows that my soulmate is there, not you, but there.” Sanghyuk admitted. “I’ve never been more excited to return after all.”

Taekwoon felt something bloom in his chest at that. “I think my friends know I’ve met my soulmate but they aren’t pushing me to say anything. I’ll give them two more days though. Then they’ll begin pestering me.”

“They sound great.” Sanghyuk’s lips twitched upwards, eyebrows raising and it made Taekwoon’s heart flip in his chest.

Why was that so damn attractive? It should be illegal.

They ended up discussing their hobbies and lives, and Sanghyuk brought up knowing about Taekwoon’s YouTube channel and how his director had wanted to ask Taekwoon if he could create music for the movie.

That had freaked Taekwoon out but he decided that he would see what he needed to compose and he’ll try his best.

When it was getting later, Sanghyuk was struggling to keep his eyes open and muttered how he had been awake for almost twenty-four hours. That stressed Taekwoon out and they ended the call after Sanghyuk agreed to go to sleep when they hung up.

Taekwoon placed his hands on his cheeks and could feel how warm they were.

Was his blushing during the entire conversation? He hoped he wasn’t but he figured that he wasn’t too upset if he was.

Taekwoon left his room to find his friends sitting around his dining room table with his parents and siblings and noticed that Saika was also there. He had known Saika before they realised she was Hakyeon’s soulmate because he had been Hakyeon’s friend during that time.

“Good, you’ve come out of your room.” Taekwoon’s mother laughed. “You didn’t hear them come over.”

“Obviously.” Taekwoon said and shot his friends an apologetic smile.

“Sujung told us that you were talking to a friend. Do we know this friend?” Jaehwan asked, leaning on the table.

Taekwoon paused and blushed deeply. “Um…”

They were silent and watched him, even Saika looked intrigued as her eyes focused on him. She mumbled something to Hakyeon who looked surprised.

“Is it your soulmate?”

Silence fell over the room.

Taekwoon gulped.

“Um…Don’t do or say anything.”

“What is it, son?” Taekwoon’s father asked, brows furrowing in mild concern.

“Mysoulmateishansanghyukthekoreanactor.” Taekwoon blurted out.

“What?” Everyone looked confused.

Taekwoon sucked in a deep breath. “My soulmate is Han Sanghyuk the Korean actor in America.”

Silence.

Taekwoon shifted in his seat and decided to continue talking – for no apparent reason. “I wanted help with composing a song and he decided that talking on Facebook was easier than writing on our skin. That was when I realised who exactly I was talking with. This was…Um…Two weeks ago.”

Even more silence and Taekwoon felt uneasy. He really wished someone would say something.

Jaehwan slammed his palms against the table. “That is how you knew he was coming to Korea! He never said that he was coming to Korea at all in any interviews!”

“He doesn’t want people to know that he is coming here.” Taekwoon explained. “He wanted to meet up with me really as soon as he could, so he was glad that he had two weeks off and I wasn’t at university at the exact same time.” 

“I wish my soulmate was a famous actor.” Jaehwan spoke and Wonshik stiffened.

“I’m famous!”

“In rapping as RAVI.” Jaehwan said sitting up and then grinning at his friend before kissing Wonshik.

“I’m still famous.” Wonshik muttered after pulling away.

Taekwoon’s mother raised her eyebrows and smiled. “You should invite Sanghyuk and his family over when they arrive.”

Taekwoon nodded and stared at his hands.

Hongbin just frowned. “I’m not sure if you and Sanghyuk could last. He’s a famous actor after all.”

Taekwoon felt his throat close up. He knew that. “I know, I hope we do. I…I just…”

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and felt his sister place her hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

Jaehwan piped up, obviously wanting to break the uneasy silence. “In one of his interviews he mentioned he knows his soulmate, man he sounded so excited to properly meet you, Taekwoon. I doubt you’ll have any issues. And a lot of people are excited to find out who his soulmate is as well, going so far as to try and figure it out from his Facebook friend’s list.”

“I know that. I saw a lot of people going through a list of possible people.” Taekwoon said and sighed heavily. “My account is fully private with only a few pictures shown. They couldn’t get anything from me but they noticed my YouTube channel.” He groaned at that.

While he didn’t mind the new subscriber count and actually relished in it sometimes. He just was glad that people didn’t think it was him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon was stretched across his couch, his friends were strewn across his floor. Saika was with his sisters in the other main room. His oldest sister had brought her son over for that day and Saika had fallen in love with Minyul quite quickly.

Hakyeon had reacted unsurprisingly to see his girlfriend holding a child with a love-struck look.

Hakyeon was teased relentlessly by his friends.

Taekwoon’s phone lit up and a Facebook Facetime call was shown on the screen.

His friends hadn’t noticed but Taekwoon hissed at them quietly. “Guys, can you keep it down?”

Hongbin turned and suddenly Jaehwan leaped forward and grabbed Taekwoon’s phone.

Taekwoon screeched. “Jae!”

Jaehwan answered the call. “Hello handsome~”

Sanghyuk was perplexed by what he saw and heard Taekwoon’s screech once more.

“Jaehwan! Give it back!”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “Oh, hello Jaehwan. Taekwoon’s mentioned you a few times. He also said that you are too flirtatious for a guy with his soulmate.”

Jaehwan gasped out loud and shot a look at Taekwoon who had given up trying to get his phone when Jaehwan clambered on top of the table. He decided that it would not be a good idea to lunge at him when there were fragile items behind Jaehwan.

“I am not flirtatious.”

Wonshik muttered. “You kind of are.”

That made Jaehwan wail and flung the phone back at Taekwoon, who barley caught it, before tackling Wonshik into a hug and clung to him. 

Taekwoon groaned and was about to leave before he heard Sanghyuk’s loud laughter.

“Come on! I never thought I had motion sickness.” His voice was cracking with laughter and giggles.

Hongbin and Hakyeon decided to join Taekwoon and drag him onto the couch. Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s laptop and motioned towards it.

Taekwoon nodded. “Hey, I’ll give you a few moments to calm down from that. I’m getting my laptop.”

“Okay, okay.” Sanghyuk continued to giggle and they hung up.

About two minutes later, Jaehwan and Wonshik were also seated with them on the couch. Sanghyuk quickly answered and that was when they realised that he was on his stomach on his bed. Taekwoon recognised the room, he had seen it often enough in their chats.

“You must be Taekwoon’s friends. I’ve heard a lot about you. Mixed stories.” Sanghyuk grinned.

“Mixed. Stories.” Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon who just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

“You guys shouldn’t be giving me enough blackmail stories. None of them were terrible though.” Taekwoon said, huffing.

That was when Sanghyuk spoke up. “Like Hakyeon’s first interaction with Saika that involved with him slamming his face into a pole?”

There was a tense silence.

Taekwoon felt sweat rolling down his body when his could feel Hakyeon’s glare. 

“That story was funny, man. I won’t bring it up again, I swear. I mean, Taekwoon refused to see me on our first Facetime call until I said I could just change the call.”

Taekwoon gaped. “That! Sanghyuk!”

His soulmate just laughed while his friends teased and poked at him.

Taekwoon had fallen silent and listened as his friends spoke with Sanghyuk, asking him questions that they don’t remember him answering in interviews.

When Taekwoon’s sisters and Saika came into the room they demanded to talk with Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk was awkward, very unsure of what to say but soon he brightened and cooed at Minyul who did not know how to react to this stranger.

Taekwoon felt warmth spread through him when he caught sight of Sanghyuk’s blinding grin when Minyul waved at him.

A noise sounded from Sanghyuk’s end of the call. He turned his head and greeted someone.

“Hey, sis!”

A slightly older female stepped up and raised her eyebrows at the screen before humming to herself. “Which one?”

They motioned towards Taekwoon who blushed under the attention.

Sanghyuk’s sister smirked to herself then winked at her brother. “Be nice to him, Hyukkie. Not everyone can handle you.”

Sanghyuk huffed and blushed slightly but decided to ignore his sister’s remark. Taekwoon wondered if what Sanghyuk’s sister meant was what he was taking it as. He hoped it wasn’t but at the same time, he wouldn’t be opposed to it.

They spoke for a bit more until they all decided to part ways. It was nearing six am for them and they revealed they had to be at the airport soon. They had managed to find an earlier plane flight to Seoul which they got tickets for. So, they’d be arriving in Seoul a week earlier.

Taekwoon realised what this meant.

They had three weeks to actually hang out and get to know each other properly.

Three. Whole. Weeks.

Taekwoon couldn’t sleep properly that night. He knew he still wouldn’t see Sanghyuk for about two days, getting settled back into their house here and ensuring they weren’t too jetlagged from the flight.

He tossed and turned, trying to ease his racing mind but couldn’t.

However, he managed to find pictures of Sanghyuk online and scrolled through them.

He calmed down on the thought that soon they’d meet in person. Then he’ll actually realise if Sanghyuk was truly taller than him. He certainly _looked_ bigger.

Taekwoon groaned and noticed something on his arm.

Drawings.

He flicked on his desk light to see the intricate designs of flowers, love hearts and other patterns etching themselves into his skin. Underneath, at his wrist was another drawing of him and Sanghyuk. They were standing on a star with smaller stars surrounding them.

Taekwoon grabbed a pen and quickly drew a couple of hearts on his inner right wrist. He knew Sanghyuk would see it.

Sanghyuk had, and as expected, drawn a few extra things around the three hearts.

With that, Taekwoon fell asleep in his bed, drawing his blankets around his shoulders for comfort and warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon paced around the park.

He really didn’t want to meet Sanghyuk alone but all of his friends told him that he _had_ to.

No, he really didn’t.

Sanghyuk already knew what he looked like after all so it wasn’t as though they were looking for someone they’ve never met.

“Taekwoon!” He whipped his head around to see Sanghyuk making his way towards him.

Sanghyuk was even more striking in person. Pictures and videos did nothing to showcase his appearance to its fullest.

He was tall, not really towering over Taekwoon but still forced him to tilt his head up slightly to look at him properly. His clothes weren’t form fitting, which confused Taekwoon but decided that it’s probably a good idea that they weren’t. He wasn’t sure if he could make out any words being able to ogle Sanghyuk with tight clothes.

He’d seen him shirtless in his movies before but still.

“Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon breathed out when Sanghyuk stopped in front of him. “I…I never thought I’d meet you in person, even before I realised you were my soulmate.”

Sanghyuk laughed at that and looked around. “Fair enough. I was never sure if I’d ever meet my soulmate. You are still in university and I’m not. You lived in Korea and I am in America or travelling the world for my movie roles.”

Taekwoon spoke up. “Uh…I know a place we can get something to eat.”

“Really?” At Taekwoon’s nod he laughed. “Great, cause I’m starving. I may or may not have spent a bit too much time stressing over my appearance.”

“I’ve seen you after you’ve just woken up and looking like shit though.” Taekwoon pointed out.

Sanghyuk just shrugged. “True, but maybe I wanted people to see us and realise that I was with my soulmate. I know you won’t like that attention but believe me. I’d show you of the second I can.”

They made their way towards one of the smaller diners in the area, it was cheap but the food was good. They sat down and ordered something each and some desert to share afterwards. They weren’t aware of what to say, they’d spoken and texted a lot before hand and talking about the trip would remind them both that Sanghyuk was only here for three weeks.

“Have you considered my director’s proposal?” Sanghyuk asked after they both finished half of their food, taking a few moments to sit in the peace and calmness of the diner and of each other’s presence.

“I have.” Taekwoon nodded. “I sent him a few of my current sample I worked on. He likes the flair to them and has asked for certain scenes. I sent them earlier today, just before I left the house. So, I wouldn’t forget to do so later.”

Sanghyuk hummed as he continued eating and soon Taekwoon followed suit. The silence wasn’t deafening, in fact it was lovely. Perfect even.

“I hope you get it. It would be great and even more of an excuse for me to show you off.” Sanghyuk chuckled, shooting him a grin.

Taekwoon huffed and then felt sadness fill him. “What if they think you only suggested me because I am your soulmate.”

“Well…My director could’ve just not asked you to send more music samples.” Sanghyuk pointed out and then rested his hand on top of his. “Even if they did, it wouldn’t change anything anyway. You weren’t known as my soulmate and you were chosen because of your music.”

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk and their eyes met. Brown met brown. A soft expression of adoration on Sanghyuk’s face, eyes worried but filled with an emotion that Taekwoon didn’t want to understand just yet. They did barely know each other.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon whispered and watched as the worry changed to one of relaxation.

They managed to get out of the diner after finishing off their desert.

The sun was nowhere near setting but Sanghyuk had suggested to just drive. Taekwoon was a little concerned and jokingly asked him if he was taking him somewhere to kill him. Sanghyuk just laughed and said that it would be a waste to kill him – he wouldn’t get to know him.

They managed to get to Sanghyuk’s place after a ten-minute walk from the park and got into his car. Taekwoon had been given permission to select the playlist for the drive and soon his favourite songs were blasting through the speakers. The windows rolled down gave people around them the ability to listen to the songs but not many would care when they heard songs blasting from cars. It was all too common.

The drive was uneventful and long. Taekwoon briefly noticed that they were driving towards the Incheon International Airport. He shot a glance towards Sanghyuk who was focused on the road.

Taekwoon really didn’t know how someone could look so attractive while driving. Or perhaps that was just Sanghyuk, everything he did looked attractive in Taekwoon’s eyes.

“We going to the beach?” Taekwoon asked, voice dropping as he felt fatigue washed over him.

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah. I mean. It’s summer after all and the weather is warm.”

Taekwoon sat fully up and blinked. “I don’t have…”

“My parents always make me pack towels and extra clothes in my car.” Sanghyuk broke in with a laugh. “It’s a good habit to have.”

Taekwoon nodded silently, just staring at him with wide eyes.

The car pulled up into a car park and Sanghyuk jumped out of the car and grabbed two towels and watched as Taekwoon followed him. The sun was setting and Taekwoon just stared at the scene.

The beach was crowded, as per usual and somehow that made Taekwoon feel a little better. Despite Sanghyuk’s hair that stood out, it wasn’t the most outrageous hair colour that he could see. It made me feel a little better overall.

In one of the change rooms they both dressed down and Taekwoon was wearing one of Sanghyuk’s spare swimming trunks – it was awkward for him at first but he pushed past it and walked towards Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk eyed him, flicking his gaze over Taekwoon’s bare chest. It almost made Taekwoon want to cover himself but notice there was a flicker of _something_ in Sanghyuk’s gaze.

That something filled Taekwoon up with determination.

He knew he had a relatively good body and seeing that Sanghyuk obviously liked what he saw gave him a confidence boost.

He took in Sanghyuk as well.

Yep.

Movies and pictures had nothing on the real thing.

If Taekwoon had a good body than Sanghyuk was a fucking God.

“Well. I got lucky.” Taekwoon teased as he reached Sanghyuk and grabbed one of the towels.

Sanghyuk’s cheeks heated up and Sanghyuk shrugged. “To be honest, I’m not sure if I want you here. This seems like something only I should see.”

That made Taekwoon pause and he felt his entire body flush at the comment.

“Let’s just…Let’s just go swimming.” He stammered, eyes dancing away as Sanghyuk laughed.

He could tell Sanghyuk was hesitant and then Taekwoon lightly brushed their arms together which resulted in Sanghyuk wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulders. It was warm. Sanghyuk was wonderfully warm.

Taekwoon knew that if anyone looked at them they would see their matching arm drawings courtesy of Sanghyuk.

They enjoyed the water and sat on another towel as the sun set fully. They took a couple of pictures on their phones of one another before they re-entered the water.

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon messed around, splashing each other with water and laughed. Taekwoon raised his arm and huffed out a laugh. Sanghyuk swam over just then and meeting Taekwoon, taking his hand in his own.

Turning it over, they both were aware of the very faint scars on Taekwoon’s wrist. Sanghyuk pulled the wrist up and kissed the mars upon the skin, softly and tenderly. Taekwoon blinked and felt tears well up in his eyes.

Sanghyuk hummed softly in the back of his throat. “I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve done more.”

“You did all you could. Your drawings helped me so much.” Taekwoon spoke, voice soft afraid that if he spoke any louder then he would break down crying.

Sanghyuk lowered Taekwoon’s wrist and sucked in a deep breath. “I know.” His hand came up and rested against Taekwoon’s cheek. “Can…Can…?”

He wasn’t sure if he should ask so soon into their relationship but Taekwoon nodded mutely.

Sanghyuk leaned forward and pressing his lips against Taekwoon’s. It was soft, hesitant. The briefest touch of lips. Taekwoon wrapped an arm around Sanghyuk’s neck, fingers threading into his hair.

Sanghyuk pulled away before the kiss could delve further. He sighed and rested their foreheads against one another. When the air got colder, they both decided to slip back into the water, keeping their heads above the waves.

“I wish I didn’t have to take you home.” Sanghyuk murmured, eyes closed and arms tightening around Taekwoon’s waist where they had slipped to.

“Are there any hotels with open rooms?” Taekwoon asked keeping his eyes on Sanghyuk’s face.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I don’t want people recognising me, let alone recognising you.” His eyes opened and smirked. “I want you to be mine for now.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Someone is going to find out.”

“Yeah, but for now, this is fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon quickly changed into clothes but had put on Sanghyuk’s shirt as it was more comfortable coming straight out of the water. The drive wasn’t silent as Taekwoon dosed off slightly but the music was quieter. He felt Sanghyuk place his hand on Taekwoon’s thigh, thumb rubbing in a circle before pulling back to the wheel. 

Sanghyuk’s voice broke the silence between them. “Want to come back to my place for tonight? You probably don’t want to disturb anyone when you get home.”

Taekwoon nodded silently without opening his eyes.

“I’d like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon groaned as he collapsed on his seat, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

He really couldn’t wait for this day to be over.

Then he could go and greet Sanghyuk at the airport.

In the three weeks of Sanghyuk’s visit, everything had been going well. In the final week, however, it changed.

Someone had noticed Sanghyuk and Taekwoon with matching drawings on their arms, fingers interlocked.

When those pictures went viral, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon felt uneasy and drew back from all social media for a while. Taekwoon was kept at Sanghyuk and his family’s home to keep his own family and friends safe.

It was alright though as Sanghyuk’s place was large and even Hakyeon, Wonshik, Hongbin and Jaehwan could stay for a while and not really disturb anyone else. 

Sanghyuk had gone back to America when the three weeks were up. Taekwoon had said goodbye to him at the airport. Thankfully it was one am so there wasn’t anyone else really there.

Sanghyuk explained the entire thing.

And came out and said that they were a couple.

They hadn’t really spoken about it but it didn’t bother Taekwoon as much as it should have.

Taekwoon took it in stride.

He was officially dating Sanghyuk, the dream of many of his fans. These included a few of the people in his classes. They tried to befriend him but he brushed them off as politely as he could.

Sanghyuk’s new movie was set in Korea so he was here the entire time he was filming. This would give Taekwoon enough time to properly meet him and get introduced to his co-stars.

Taekwoon had been to the red carpet for Sanghyuk’s previous movie and man that was an event. Seriously. He had ended up recording it and posting it to his YouTube channel after getting permission.

People were mixed with how they felt about Sanghyuk and Taekwoon’s relationship but after some time they just accepted that they were soulmates.

Taekwoon stretched slightly and looked around his class room. He could see a few students glance at him but he ignored them. There really was no point in talking with them.

Tapping his fingers against the desk, he risked a glance at his left wrist. He paused in shock.

How had he missed this?

He decided that he shouldn’t bother with class. He couldn’t focus anymore. Taekwoon rushed back home to put his stuff away and waited until he could leave to go to the airport.

That moment couldn’t come fast enough really.

He was itching to go.

Sanghyuk couldn’t get off that plane fast enough.

Taekwoon tackled him into a hug and it made Sanghyuk laugh as he spun him around.

Both not caring about the fans that squealed and took photos of the scene.

Sanghyuk kissed him and whispered. “You liked it then?”

“Of course.” Taekwoon responded, smiling as he fought back tears. “But…A tattoo?”

“I had to make it permeant.” Sanghyuk grinned. “Couldn’t risk it getting ruined with time.”

Taekwoon just laughed and their fingers interlocked.

On their left inner wrist was the exact same tattoo – just like what always happened with soulmates.

A roaring lion with a mane of flowers, hearts and stars.

Coming out of the lion’s mouth in cursive and in English and Korean was a simple phrase.

_**I Love You.** _


End file.
